


Not Letting Go

by lulumonnie



Series: Lou Does Avatar WLW Week 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Untamed AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avatar WLW Week 2020, Blood, Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, I'm bending both canons a bit here bare with me, Major Spoilers for The Untamed, Temporary Character Death, The family relations are hella whack dont mind that, Violence, and im obsessed with korrasami it was only a matter of time until i made this, listen im obsessed with this show, the violence isn't too bad imo but still TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumonnie/pseuds/lulumonnie
Summary: The Korrasami Untamed AU noone but me wanted. Asami loses her soulmate and her entire world is turned upside down.Written for the Avatar WLW Week 2020, Day Four: Angst
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Lou Does Avatar WLW Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Not Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first of all another major spoiler warning for The Untamed as well as a TW for (Temporary Character) Death and Blood.  
> I have no excuse for writing this, I'm just completely and utterly obsessed with the Untamed as well as Korrasami, and I thought, why not make angsty Korrasami but as an Untamed AU and here we are. Also a special thanks to my friend Sky for getting me to watch this show and supporting my angsty Korrasami/Wangxian endeavours.  
> Also everyone has brown eyes because I say so.

Blood was dripping down Asami’s arm, flowing onto Korra’s wrist, held tight in Asami’s death grip. Asami was lying on the ground of the cliff, sullying her pristine white robes as she held onto Korra, who was dangling off the cliff, looking up at her with a mixture of surprise and exhaustion. Korra looked so tired, her normally soft brown eyes rimmed with tears and red, her dark robes sullied in blood and dirt, her face smeared with tears and debris. Korra was weaponless, a heavy, limp weight. Korra blinked up at Asami slowly.

‘Asami’, she whispered. ‘Let me go.’

Asami would not let her go. Korra would live and Asami didn’t care if she’d have to fight the entire world to keep the Yiling matriarch alive, didn’t care if she’d have to lay down her life for Korra, The only thing that mattered was that Korra had to stay alive. There was nothing in this world that Asami cared for more than Korra and she wanted to hit herself for never giving voice to those thoughts, never expressing just how much the other girl meant to Asami.

Asami couldn’t let her go. She would never let her go out of her own volition, never. She hadn’t been by Korra’s side while she took up residence as the Yiling matriarch, and Asami vowed to herself that she would never let Korra go from now on. Never.

It was as if not only the entire cultivation world was against Korra, but the gods as well. Mako stepped up beside Asami, his breathing heavy, his sword drawn and Asami was utterly helpless as Korra turned to him with a mournful smile on her face.

‘Mako’, she whispered.

Asami could only hear Mako’s ragged breathing for a while.

‘Korra. Go to hell’, he yelled, and he stabbed into the stone that Asami was lying on. Asami could pinpoint the instant where Korra made her decision. There was sheer panic in her face and she looked into Asami’s eyes and she swung herself violently, ripping her hand out of Asami’s blood-covered one.

As Korra’s hand slipped out of Asami’s, Asami knew that her world had ended. As she watched Korra fall into the abyss below the Nightless City, she felt all hope, all strength leave her. The warmth of Korra’s hand, so sure just a moment ago was replaced by a cold dread, so much ice.

Asami was utterly helpless as she watched Korra fall, her arms outstretched and a sad smile on her face, her eyes fixed on Asami’s, conveying so much love, so much sorrow, none of which the two of them had ever been able to put into words. Asami felt her carefully crafted mask fall completely as it did so often around Korra. There were tears in her eyes and she heard herself scream on the top of her lungs.

‘Korra!’, she screamed, her voice broken alongside her heart as she watched the love of her life, her soulmate fall down into the pools of lava, never once breaking eye contact. She didn’t care to look at Mako next to her, Mako who was sheathing his sword and walking back to the carnage of the battlefield. She was staring after the body of the person she loved most in all the world, falling into darkness, leaving her alone in the world, ripping her soul out of her body.

No. No, this couldn’t be it. No. _No_ , Asami thought, her head spinning with pain, so much pain. She stared until she couldn’t see her love anymore, listened intently for any sounds, anything that could indicate that something had happened, but nothing. She could not hear anything apart from the sounds of the dying battle behind her, could hear nothing but the blood rushing in her ears.

 _Korra wouldn’t die like this_ , she thought. Suddenly, strength surged through her, and she leapt up, ignoring the stinging of her arm. She unsheathed _bichen_ , ignoring in the screaming behind her as she jumped onto it, making her way to the Yiling burial mounds as quickly as she could, storming towards the cave she’d been to not too long ago on the last good day she’d had with Korra.

The burial mounds were deserted as she ran through them, leaving all of her clan’s elegance behind for the small, tiny chance that _Korra might be alive in there somewhere_.

She ran into the cave, shouting her name, but there was no one. Nothing.

No. Not nothing. As she frantically looked around the run-down cave full of talismans and scribbled notes, she suddenly saw Jinora, and in her heart she knew what to do: no matter what, she had to protect this child, she had to protect the last remnant of Korra’s memory.

* * *

In the long years following the massacre in the Nightless City, Asami learnt how to deal with pain. She’d thought she knew pain when she lost her mother, but the pain of losing her soulmate was something she couldn’t describe. It was a constant, cold companion. In the long years of her confinement, through the long meditations and the countless lashes that healed into big, ugly scars on her back, she was always cold. Always alone.

Always alone, always grieving. Her world was shattered, and suddenly she had nothing but time to think about her faults. Suddenly she had the time to stop and meditate on her feelings for Korra, she had time to scrutinize every single small error that led to her losing the love of her life to the darkness.

If she’d rarely smiled when she was younger, only sometimes slipping up when Korra go close enough or said something that nearly swept Asami off her feet, Asami definitely did not smile for 16 long years.

She’d sometimes send Jinora approving glances and after a while she was able to nod in satisfaction at something her daughter had done. _Their_ daughter.

But she never smiled. It felt as if along with her heart and soul, Korra had taken Asami’s smile from this world.

Asami spent long hours during the years after Korra’s death playing their song, sometimes until her fingers began to bleed. She had nothing but memories, songs and Jinora to remind her of Korra, and she was not allowed to speak with Jinora, not allowed to interact with anyone but herself, being left to her thoughts and her music for three long years. It was torture.

The next years passed in a haze to Asami. She kept Korra close in her heart, never once letting go of her. She couldn’t. She had sworn to herself on that ledge that she would never let go, no matter what the world and her clan threw at her. No matter what, Korra would be the only person to ever own her heart so utterly and completely. Her one and only soulmate.

* * *

When she’d sent out Jinora, Ikki and Meelo along with a few other younger cultivators to help at Mo’s manor, she had not thought how much her life would be turned upside down. She’d dreamed and dreamed of Korra returning to her, but when she arrived at the joined night hunt with Mako’s clan, she hadn’t been expecting anything. It had been another duty of hers, one that she despised, simply because the sight of Mako made her seethe in anger and sixteen-year-old pain.

When Jinora and the others had failed to show up and report back, she’d left the pavilion and headed to search for them, just to make sure her charge was safe. She’d expected shouting and fighting, and she was not surprised when she heard just that.

What she hadn’t expected was the sound of their song. _Their song_ , the song that only Korra would know so well, the song that she’d only played to Korra and in the silence of her own chamber, with no one but herself and occasionally Jinora listening. The breath caught in her throat and she hurried her steps, her entire body shaking and her grip on her sword tight as she finally saw the figure veiled in black standing at the edge of the battle, wearing a mask and Asami’s heart soared, her eyes tearing up and her entire being lighting up with the sound of tat song, with the sight of Korra, _Korra_ , after all these years.

She stepped behind Korra, letting her walk into her, shivering at the warmth of the other woman’s body against her. Nearly shaking with pure happiness, she grabbed onto Korra’s wrist and then, finally, finally, the love of her life turned around to look at her, look her in the eyes with those beautiful, brown, gorgeous eyes full of memory and love, of sorrow and hope, of fear and euphoria.

Asami couldn’t speak, she was captured by those eyes, those lips, the depths of Korra’s soul hidden behind her eyes. Asami held onto Korra like a life-line, not letting go, not breaking eye contact, completely ignoring any and all outside noises, because they weren’t important, she couldn’t care less about everything going on around her. Korra was here, she was playing their song, she looked at her with the same look of trust in her eyes that she did that last, terrible day on the cliff. Korra looked at her with a gaze that told more than words ever could and for the first time in sixteen years, Asami could breathe freely, for the first time in sixteen years, the weight of unbearable loss pressing down on her lungs and her heart was lifted because Korra was here, she was okay, she was breathing and alive and looking at her and _she had played their song_. Asami was no longer alone. Her soul had returned into her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! If you want to yell about Avatar or The Untamed with me, come find me on tumblr @apprecimaition (for wlw week) and usually @flameyohotdamn.


End file.
